Reencarnación
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [What if...] Gin atrapó a Hotaru cuando cayó del árbol.


El viento sopla con furia, ruge y silba por sus oídos. Las hojas vuelan a su alrededor mientras Hotaru sube las escaleras que dan a la entrada del bosque. Camina sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza porque desde ayer tiene esa sensación en su pecho de que el bosque la llama.

En realidad la tuvo desde hace bastante tiempo atrás, cuando tenía dieciséis años pero nunca quiso regresar. Jamás se había sentido preparada, pero esta vez. Esta vez luego de pasado dieciochos años desde que a los seis años tuviera un experiencia más que dolorosa, reunió el valor para pisar el bosque.

Dejándose llevar por el susurro de su nombre que pronuncia el bosque, el cual además la está guiando.

Camina y se detiene en el árbol donde ella cayó a la edad de seis años y lo sabe porque aún sigue estando la máscara de Gin apoyada en el tronco porque cuando cayó y Gin la atrapo el halo de luz lo ilumino desvaneciéndose enfrente de sus ojos. No pensó, se quedó ahí, llamándolo, llorando y suplicando mientras sus palmas cubrían su cara. Era una niña, pero entendió perfectamente lo que paso, él desapareció ante sus ojos y cuando no quedaba rastro de él. Lloro, a pesar de que no tenía ni una herida física, tenía una en el corazón. Le dolía mucho y a pesar de que llamaba una y otra vez a su nombre. El nunca respondió. Se había ido y era su culpa y no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

Hasta que lo dicho por los monstruos que la culpaban, amenazándola de que la iban a comer, provoco que corriera, sin mirar atrás, llegando al fin a la entrada del bosque, donde volvió a la casa de su abuelo y lloro en su pecho toda lo noche.

Ahora ella se quedó ahí parada contemplando el árbol. Cerro los ojos y sintió el viento mecer sus cabellos, como recorriendo su piel. Sintiéndose más cerca de Gin pudiendo percibir las miradas de los espíritus.

— ¿Por qué quisieron que venga? —Pregunto Hotaru en un susurro. Sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban a pesar de que estaban cerrados. Al notar como su mente era invadida por recuerdos de Gin.

— ¿Quién eres?

De repente resuena esa pregunta. Hotaru se queda inmóvil por la sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón se saltó un latido como también sintiendo que esa voz le sonaba vagamente familiar.

Se dio vuelta. Y lo vio.

— Gin.

Musitaron sus labios.

— ¿Hotaru? —Pregunto ese joven. Muy parecido a Gin.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Le pregunto mientras sentía que una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo— ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Quién eres?— Sintiendo que cada pregunta que realizaba su corazón latía más y más rápido.

— Fue el bosque quien me llamo y fue el que me dijo tu nombre —Le explico mirándola con la misma mirada que vio cuando retiro la máscara de su cara cuando era niña— Me llamo Gin.

Al decir eso su respiración se cortó, sintió que sus piernas no podían más mantener su peso y cayó al suelo de rodillas entretanto sus ojos se aguaban.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto acercándose hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla. Hotaru grito:

— ¡No me toques!

Grito apartándose entretanto las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Nunca!

Al pronunciar esas palabras inmediatamente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban. Se quedó sin aliento al notar que era Gin, pero pasados unos segundos no hubo ningún halo de luz que lo rodeaba. El apretó más sus manos detrás de la espalda de Hotaru.

— Soy humano, no desapareceré porque me toques ¡No lo hare, Hotaru! —Le dijo sin soltarla percibiendo su aroma y su calidez— Por fin puedo tocarte.

— ¿C-cómo? T-tu d-desapareciste —Repuso cubriendo su rostro empapado de lágrimas en su hombro.

— Reencarne, lo sé porque aún conservo las memorias pasadas y en ella estas tú.

— ¿Gin? ¡Gin! —Exclamo apretándose más a su cuerpo.

Luego de unos ratos abrazados se pusieron de pie y caminaron tomados de la mano, hasta la salida del bosque. Ya no separándolos por una rama de un árbol, ahora sintiendo el contacto de piel contra piel.

— Ahora sí parece una cita —Le dijo Gin sonriendo, provocando que a Hotaru se le coloreen las mejillas— Y mucho más si ahora creciste —Explico caminando tranquilamente y mirando al frente, ignorando la mirada penetrante de Hotaru.

Sin decir ni una palabra siguieron caminando hasta que una pregunta hecha por Hotaru rompió el silencio: ¿Tienes novia?

Él se detuvo y la miro. Negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tú? —Le pregunto deteniéndose y acercándose a sus labios mirándola fijamente— ¿Y tú? —Repitió compartiendo el mismo aliento— ¿Tienes novio? —Rozando sus narices.

Ante esa interrogante y la aproximación sintió que le salía vapor por sus orejas.

Hotaru se encontraba paralizada. Su corazón palpito de la misma manera que cuando era una niña porque él fue su primer amor. Un amor de verano que termino trágicamente. Y ahora estaba frente suyo luego de tantos años. Sin mascara pudiendo ver su rostro.

Hasta que pudo decir que no suavemente y al hacerlo inmediatamente sintió como alguien la había empujado. Fue una rama de un árbol que provoco que acortara su distancia de los labios de Gin y lo terminara por besar.

Sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, uniéndose en un tierno y romántico beso. Al separarse sonrisas iluminadas aparecieron por su cara porque sabían que después de esto siempre estarían juntos, quienes siguieron caminando sintiendo el contacto de las manos entrelazadas.

Todo lo que quedaba del trayecto y toda la vida que tenían por delante.


End file.
